Casino games such as poker, slots, and craps have long been enjoyed as a means of entertainment. Some of these games originated using traditional elements such as playing cards or dice. More recently, gaming devices have been developed to simulate and/or further enhance these games while remaining entertaining. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, as does recreational gambling such as non-wagering computer game gambling. Part of this popularity is the increased development of new types of games that are implemented, at least in part, on gaming devices.
One reason that casino games are widely developed for gaming devices is that a wide variety of games can be implemented on gaming devices, thereby providing an array of choices for players looking to gamble. For example, the graphics and sounds included in such games can be modified to reflect popular subjects, such as movies and television shows. Game play rules and types of games can also vary greatly providing many different styles of gambling. Additionally, gaming devices require minimal supervision to operate on a casino floor, or in other gambling environments. That is, as compared to traditional casino games that require a dealer, banker, stickman, pit managers, etc., gaming devices need much less employee attention to operate.
With the ability to provide new content, players have come to expect the availability of an ever-wider selection of new games when visiting casinos and other gaming venues. Playing new games adds to the excitement of “gaming” As is well known in the art and as used herein, the term “gaming” and “gaming devices” generally involves some form of wagering, and that players make wagers of value, whether actual currency or something else of value, e.g., token or credit. Wagering-type games usually provide rewards based on random chance as opposed to skill, although some skill may be an element in some types of games. Since random chance is a significant component of these games, they are sometimes referred to as “games of chance.”
The present disclosure describes methods, systems, and apparatus that provide for new and interesting gaming experiences, and that provide other advantages over the prior art.